User talk:Zantam03
Talkpage Archive: 2010 *Talkpage Archive: 2011 I'm at a loss of words... If you look at recent changes, they've completely cyber-bullied me. They hacked my account and posted fake messages. (I could've even log in) Now they've made the article on my account worse. ShoutWiki staff simply ignore it (If you've noticed, Jack Phoenix and Jedi0 are admins there) and even gave me a warning. A WARNING FOR WHAT? Being cyber-bullied by a bunch of pricks!? You were right, ShoutWiki does suck. The staff are phony and suck. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 11:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :In my experience there are always two sides to every story, and I'm just a bystander so I can't judge the situation all too well, but if its true what you say (about the hacking if that's true) it indeed looks like it's getting way out of hand. From what I see though, Darthipedia is not a ShoutWiki Wiki and perhaps that's why the SW admins aren't doing anything about it? I don't know... ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Jedi0 and Jack Phoenix has admin rights on Darthipedia. Anyway, I feel like throwing up. They know I can't do anything about it and they take pleasure in doing so. Then, we got the "good" ShoutWiki staff who simply ignore it. They're pricks and dumbasses. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Ehhh... what's this?. If that's how you've been reacting to them, I suggest you better lay low for a while. Hockeyben seems to be doing a good job on getting Autopedia back online, let him do the talk and just wait until it's up and running again. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::They indeed hacked it. I tried many times. I typed the correct password and username. Until I found out that someone else used my account to post this. I still can't log in now. And yes, I've finally decided to ignore them all. After Autopedia recover, I'm either moving back to Wikia or I'll be finding a new host. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have the feeling you feel misunderstood, ignored, not taken seriously, or whatever, but theres no excuse for saying something like that. Not even if someone "pushed your button". You should really lay low for a while and let Hockeyben deal with the matter. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I told you I'm laying low. I have a feeling that your siding with them. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Why would I be siding with them? I have no reason to. Heck, I even think ShoutWiki is a poor Wikifarm and have said that a couple of times before. You shouldn't think these kind of things. Stuff like "siding with them enemy" (and thus "betraying" you...) that's an over the top thought and not the issue here. :::::::In any case, looking at Jack Phoenix' talk page gives me the impression that things will be ok for Autopedia in a not too distant future. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::One thing I learned is that ShoutWiki is a poor wiki farm. After, being forced to edit at the Wikia Autopedia (I know it sounds crazy) I have gotten to get used to it. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 13:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I've had it with ShoutWiki. I've told Red marquis to copy/paste from Wikicars and then update the car blogs on the appropriate article. I can't wait for 100 days. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, but you're not the only admin. Red Marquis, Hockeyben and Coolow are all admins aren't they? If they all want to stick with ShoutWiki then it's 3-1. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't know about a consensus, they're hardly active --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::So you're thinking about taking off alone? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm sticking with SW. And DO NOt put red marquis thru the torture of another manual import, JUST because you had a disagreement with the (idiot) Darthipedians. How would YOU like being red marquis and being told Oh, I had a fight with some people, now, your gonna waste four months of your time, instead of just letting misza write the software and get the whole thing over. How would you feel? @Zantam Sorry about not responding about the copied article. I've been busy. ---Hockeyben 14:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :@Zantam Don't worry, the arguement is being resolved at Autopedia Wikia. I'll let Misza have his way as there are no other options. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::@Hockeben: that's alright. ::@Knightrez: if you do move to Wikia I have a perfect suggestion for a new name: WikiaCars :-D ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) @Zantam We're not moving to wikia. We decided against moving 36,000 pages by hand. Regarding the copying, I guess I felt that it was a good list, but the only thing wrong with it was that it was copied. But, I'll respect the wiki rules. I'll try and think of something to originalize a similar list. ---Hockeyben 13:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I thought Wikia could import everything? Anyway, the suggestion about the name was just a joke. So you're gonna stay at ShoutWiki? I think the tip I gave you about the list was pretty good btw? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, It was, and I see you created a similar list, which looks very nice. The problem regarding Autopedia is that Autopedia ShoutWiki won't recover, most likely. And wikicars does not have an export/import feature. So Misza would have to write a specialized importing script to import the content, which wikia would not do. Hope this helps explain, a little. ---Hockeyben 15:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) @Hockeyben I don't understand, why are we importing stuff from Wikicars? - Isn't it a spam wasteland? And can't we import it manually? I don't feel like staying at ShoutWiki as Zantam says it is a poor wiki farm. Then I get cyber-harrased and Jedi0 and Jack Phoenix don't do jack sh*t about it. If anyone can find a host that's better than Wikia or ShoutWiki, I'll consider moving there. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia and Curse.com are imo the best out there. Wikia because of it's stability and (say what you will) pretty good customer support, Community Central, free, and it's the most popular WikiFarm out there which really helps to get visitors (for example WoWPedia never got going at their new domain, even though they got Blizzard's support). Also, Wikia is the first and official wikifarm, hosted by the same team as Wikipedia. :Curse.com looks good too imo, though I'm not really into Monobook/Vector. I dislike this skin (probably because before I knew about WikiFarms I always considered MonoBook-based Wiki's as fake Wikipedias). Anyway, I've seen some nice custom skins for curse.com Wiki's. If I would ever move I'd probably move to Curse. :To me, ShoutWiki, Wikkii and whatever else is out there are just crap come&go WikiFarms. ShoutWiki is also new and, as they themselves say, "under development". Just my opinion. Many Wikia's went over to ShoutWiki though so it might not be so temporary. Also, they do have this Misza guy who can import stuff and save you guys a lot of work which is a big plus. If that's done though, you can just export and import it to anywhere. :Most important would be that you all agree on the choice of your wikifarm. And I think most of you wanna stick with ShoutWiki, at least, Hockeyben looks rather determined to stay there. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Alamoudi 16:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Mr. Zantam03 , Can i have your email ? : @Knight How many times do i have to tell you this?! Autopedia WILL NOT be recovered. Do any of us want to import 36,000 files manually? NO! This is the last time I'm telling you this, as you cannot seem to understand it. Unless you wanna start from scratch, getting Misza to do this is the only option thats the least bit reasonable. ---Hockeyben 20:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :That's exactly why ShoutWiki f*cking sucks. I DESPISE THEM. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 02:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::@Hockeyben I thought you said that if Misza can't recover Autopedia, then we move to plan B. Question is, how do you they can't recover it anymore? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 07:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) According to skizzerz, there is around a 1% chance of ap being recovered. So we'll almost certainly have to go to plan b. -Hockeyben 14:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Goddamn it!! We're screwed even more. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought Misza could import everything from WikiCars? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) He can. So no reason to be upset, knight.-Hockeyben 13:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :But what about the SPAM THERE!!! We don't wan't to import the spam too!! Again, if we go to plan B, what will happen? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) This is plan b. There is no way to exclude the spam. And we DO NOT want to manually import 40,000 pages/images/templates. Sorry man, but this is the harsh truth and is the best we got. -Hockeyben 16:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :If Autopedia ShoutWiki is gone, where do we import to where? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 02:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) We re-create autopedia sw. And have misza import to there. Just let me handle this.-Hockeyben 03:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's we we should decide to choose a new host or not. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 06:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Do I have to tell you this over and over? Misza is the only one who can import wikicars and we are NOT doing another manual import. After misza imports wikicars, then we can think about a new host. Get it?-Hockeyben 12:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I said, after Misza imports Wikicars, we'll either choose Wikia, Curse.com, ShoutWiki again, or another host. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think any of the hosts can import databases larger than 2.1 mb. Without us doing something like a php import script or mediawikidumpertool, which both look extremely complicated. So we might be screwed and stuck with shoutwiki. Believe me. If any sized data dump could easily be uploaded, is be gone from sw now. -Hockeyben 12:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's all ShoutWiki's fault. Wikia would never do this in a million light years. If it weren't for ShoutWiki, me and RM would be updating the car blogs right now and I would've never lost my respect at ShoutWiki. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 13:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Weeks and weeks have gone by. Red marquis hasn't responded at all; I don't blame him!! I would be very depressed if months of car updates are missed. Even I feel like crying... Everything is falling apart.. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Looks like misza importing script may be done soon... First good news for autopedia in MONTHS! ---Hockeyben 14:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Nice, congrats. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You were right. ShoutWiki is pretty crappy. I'm leaving for good once the importing script is done. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 09:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::But what about the others? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's where the community will make a consensus. Just me, Hockeyben, and RM. Btw, if you read here, you'll understand that we've lost all of our efforts on Autopedia ShoutWiki. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 09:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok well that's something you guys have to decide. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) @Knight Remember Coolow, Bluezilla, Vegavairbob. They are part of the community, assuming they return when AP is back up. I may try msging them on wikicars. I own the Grandcherokee account there. ---Hockeyben 15:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) And one minute after I post... Autopedia has a new message! It looks like the script may be done soon. (I'm just guessing here). ---Hockeyben 15:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The importer script for wikicars will not work, as their mediawiki software is outdated. Autopedia is doomed. So are rm's four years of dedication. I feel like crying as I type this.-Hockeyben 14:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's gotta be tough news for you guys. How's Knight? And what now? Will you have to import everything manually again? Can other Wikifarms be of help? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how Knight's doing. I came online after he went off. Red marquis said he's done with autopedia, so that hurts, too. No other farms can help, as the reason the importer script doesn't work is because of technical issues with wikicars outdated mediawiki software not matching shoutwiki's (nor any other farms). So, basically, autopedia is screwed. I've asked staff to re-import the outdated wikia version, and we (me at least) will go from there. ---Hockeyben 22:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ouch. Well, lots of luck to you guys then. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I may join wikipedias car project, as it has 7300 articles, more than wikicars. Not to mention thousands more (Like formula 1) that wikicars also covered.-Hockeyben 14:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Autopedia I've moved autopedia to wikkii ! We can now finally start working! btw, congrats on reaching 10k edits on GCM! ---Hockeyben 00:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nice, I hope this Wiki-farm is more stable than the last one! ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sengoku wiki Hey there, how's it going? hope everythings fine! The wiki looks awesome by the way! I just came to say that I'm back on working on the Sengoku Peried wiki again since I finished my exams and all. If you don't mind could you remind me the codes to make templates next to each other on the front page (similar to yours)I kind of forgot most of them over the year lol :P Yukimurasanada 09:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there Yuki, I'm fine! How are you? Thanks, nice to hear you like the look of the Wiki. I'm happy with it myself as well :-) My summer holiday has actually started today, but I think the first couple of weeks I might not make too much edits here. Taking some time off the Wiki. Good that you're back though. Did you pass all your exams? If you want the codes, just have a look at the source of the mainpage ;-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm good too thanks, I'm still waiting for the results. lol ok then I will :P -- 20:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I just noticed that your spotlighted articles don't link to the actual article :-D ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::LOL. How am I suppose to improve my wiki if I even didn't notice that xD. lol thanks. And apart from that how do you think it's going? ::::And btw a friend of mine requested for you to start an article about Wen Yang (I think thats his name, the tuogh guy from Jin) He said he would start it himself but he has no sources or anything. :P Yukimurasanada 15:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think your Wiki is doing fine :-) Although I have to admit I don't find your main page to be very "peaceful", but instead rather chaotic looking. I think that's because of the font-type you use for the headers, the placing of the tables, and the small (but nice) background image. The resolution of my laptop is 1366x768 (most used widescreen resolution) and the background image is too small for that. :::::About Wen Yang, yea I know him... he sided with Zhuge Dan for a while. But I just work through things chronologically, so will take a while before I get to him :-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know what you mean I should re-do the main page. I try to find different fonts also same goes for the background. The main page really does look messed up a little :s ::::::About Wen Yang don't worry about it I knew your doing the wiki chronologicly xD Yukimurasanada 19:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hye I re-did the Main Page along with the background. How does it look now? is it still a bit chaotic?Yukimurasanada 09:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) It looks less chaotic now :-) What do you think? Imo: the font-type is better, but not really my kinda thing. The font-size is a bit random though. For example "Links" has a larger font-size than "Welcome To...". And the tables/templates on the mainpage are placed a bit messy. Perhaps you should try to make use of columns ;-) And there's that "retrieved from..." stuff at the bottom of the page. Why's that there? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yea I know about that font becouse it didn't fit well when it was larger and everytime I try to move a template something gets broke. and that think at the bottom I have no idea where it came from and can't even remove it ._. Yukimurasanada 17:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I've just made a change to the organization of the templates and slider. What do you think? I haven't changed the titles though, but if you like this layout, then perhaps you can make some new ones yourself. ::I'm not happy with the links template on your mainpage. I've tried putting your spotlight and featured image templates there, but that also doesn't look good (because because they both have images in them and it doesn't look nice next to the slider). Perhaps you could make a little template there that redirects to the forums or something. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Well it does look better then it was really. I'll do another template and if nothing gets broken, I'll move the new template and links template lower. Thanks for arranging it :) Yukimurasanada 12:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. I think there might be a slight problem when you add new templates to the right column btw. Because the Featured Image and especially the Spotlight templates are very large and take up more space then allowed. Perhaps you should move the image used for the Spotlighted article above the text and fix the header. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok I did that. It looks better now I made some space between the the slider and Links text. It looks ok now. What do you think I should do now, should I leave the Main Page as it is for now? or do you think there's room for improvement?--Yukimurasanada 20:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I still think you should change the headers :-P Mine have a width of 300px and I think that's the standard. Yours are 400px (Spotlight and Featured Image). If you wanna keep the column at the bottom, you should make them smaller, because right now the columns at the bottom still exceed their width, thanks to those large headers. I don't know what image-editting program you use, but GIMP is a pretty good (free) alternative for Photoshop. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : I see. I use Zoner Photostudio 12 and Paint.net. The height I usually make them 50 and width well depends on how long the word is :P : I'll re-do the headers and try finding them a good background too not just plain text. What fonts do you recemend? as you can see I never choose the neat ones.Yukimurasanada 20:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't let the length of the text decide the width of the image. I don't know what font to recommend you... just don't pick anything over the top. Something more simple. What fonts do those samurai books, movies and games use? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::The same as I used before. lol and the name of the font I used for the new ones are called samurai.Yukimurasanada 21:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::What about this font at the top of the page?. Here in the Netherlands I also see it a lot on Asian food packages :-P, so it's pretty commonly associated with asia.. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 01:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Looks very good, but were am I gonna download the font? :P Yukimurasanada 06:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I have it on my pc... I thought it was standard? Else, look here. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You don't know the fonts name by any chance? :/ Yukimurasanada 16:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The one from the Sengoku link? It's Papyrus ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Looks nice man ;-) Can I give one more advice? Make all borders same size :-) (300px is what I had)-''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Will do :). and sorry that I heven't replied my internet was lagy and I heven't done changes in 2 days DxYukimurasanada 09:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Autopedia Wikkii has been good for Autopedia... But nobody seems to feel like editing the new site, Red marquis, Knight (now Cavaliere) and myself don't really have the motivation after all that we have lost. Sorry, i've haven't had time to edit on here for quite a while now, I still have those portals to finish... Maybe within the next week. Shoutwiki is down again, as they are moving to a new server, after another outage. Sign up for an account on Wikkii Autopedia, and I can give your sysop rights back. :) ---Hockeyben 00:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :That's understandable. I guess somebody just has to start doing it and the rest will flock along eventually. I have to say I kinda dislike the mainpage. The ShoutWiki one was better imo. Don't worry about the portals, we don't really have much content to fill them up with anyway so they won't be online for a while. :Big LOL at yet another outage at ShoutWiki. Wouldn't be surprised if it will become yet another came&went wikifarm like so many others. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The main page was quickly thrown together by me when we moved, as the gallery-slider and mainpage-endcolumn only work on wikia, so it was useless. As for the shoutwiki one, knight did it, and I'm not sure the code he used, maybe I can re-create something similar - as I can't say I like the current main page either. As for who's going to import the pages, Knight has lost interest (1 edit in 2 weeks) I don't have the time with my hockey site, even with the sw outage, I use a text-file to write some new stuff) Red Marquis had made 7 edits since the move, and doesn't seem interested. So who's left? Seems we'll never return to our old glory. Shoutwiki had a minor crash, and finally said screw it, and are moving to a new, better server. The wikis are currently in read-only mode, so that's not a huge issue. If you wanna sign up on the new autopedia, I can give you your rights back, right now, we're in desperate need of users. -Hockeyben 04:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yea I wasn't referring to Wikia, but actually the SW mainpage. I thought that one was pretty good. Looked copied directly from another Wiki tbh, but hell, it looked nice and did the job :-) :I understand if some of you guys have lost interest. Is everyone happy with the move to Wikkii btw? I didn't have the feeling it was a mutual decision? I thought there was still some discussion going on about going to which farm... Anyway, I guess I can sign up some day. I'm not too active on any Wiki nowadays though so can't say when I'll sign up. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I quickly moved to wikkii after the plan for the importing script didn't work out. It's the best farm other than wikia/shoutwiki, so maybe no consensus but people are fine with it. Just sign up if you feel like it, I'm not going to push you.-Hockeyben 15:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but were losing tons of car blogs, plus we've lost the Geneva Motor Show and the new cars that were unveiled there. It's not peacetime right now!! Autopedia has gone up in flames!! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 11:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) We are currently in contact with wikia. They may be able to import all of Knight's and Red marquis edits from wikicars. At least there's hope. ---Hockeyben 18:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hope was gone about 70 days ago. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 07:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Fonts Where do get these font pictures? I'd like to use them. Also, do you have Special:Chat here? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 11:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :You mean the ones used for the battle list? I made them myself actually. And yes, I can activate Chat through Wikia Labs, but.. meh... does anyone care about chat? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Chat would be useful because it's faster to post messages. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 13:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm yea but you have to be online at the same time, no? And when does that happen on this wiki? Well, I could try it I guess. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Autopedia/SW SgoutWiki is still down, and I'm getting incredibly annoyed. At least I've been able to edit some on the English Wikipedia. ;) Wikia is probably going to be able to import all of Knight's, Red marquis, and TristanT's edits, possibly within the next week, so Autopedia may be able to return to its former glory. We can always hope!!! ---Hockeyben 23:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Good news, would be awesome if Wikia could import it all. lol @ ShoutWiki. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::They are actually only going to be able to import Knight's, Red marquis, and TristanT's edits, due to licensing issues. But those 3 wrote 4500/6000 articles. ---Hockeyben 14:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chronicle Three Kingdoms Hallo Zantam03, my Name is Paulus and I am very fond of three kingdoms. I have red that you have a copy of "The Chroncle of the Three Kingdoms" of Achilles Fang as PDF. Can you send me a copy please? My email: waeregut@hotmail.com Thanks a lot. Paulus :The copy I have is incomplete actually. I only have the years 220-235 and 246-253. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The Lost Bladesmen I rented and watched The Lost Bladesmen from Blockbuster yestarday. Guan Yu and the movie is so popular in Taiwan that the blockbluster guy told me they'd been all rented out when I was there. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 11:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Did you like it? I've heard that the guy who plays Zhao Yun in the 2010 TV series plays Guan Yu in this movie, and that kinda puts me off :-/ ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Backups There are now backups for every single Shoutwiki site available to the public. I finally feel safe with my wiki on SW, even though the site is still down. Shame this wasn't put in place earlier, or Autopedia could have been saved. Btw, what do you think of Wikia's new user profiles? ---Hockeyben 15:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :They're way too big imo. Especially on my laptop, where I have a max resolution of 1366x768. I think it has potential though. DeadSpace Wiki made some changes to it and it looks pretty good over there now. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) 4,500 pages and 26,000 images have been imported from Wikicars to automobile.wikia! The five month crisis is finally over! Can you change the link to autopedia on GCM's main page?---Hockeyben 16:38, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, that's great! Congrats! Sure, I'll change the link :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I see you are a bureaucrat on autopedia wikia... Would you mind granting me bureaucrat rights over there? I previously had them on wikii/shoutwiki, and would like to have them back. The only reason I'm asking you is that knight has been inactive for two weeks, and I've been unable to contact him. Thanks -Hockeyben 03:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Was just about to do that, but it says Knightrez already made you admin! ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know I already have admin powers, it's bureaucrat rights I want! -Hockeyben 16:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think I rather leave that up to Knight, because once done it can't be revoked. Sorry. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was a bureaucrat on both Wikkii and ShoutWiki Autopedia's, so I doubt he could have a problem with it. ---Hockeyben 17:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry for being absent for over two weeks. I've given you bureaucrat rights now. I'm just worried what RM is up to. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Welcome back to Wikia guys :-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The only reason we are back is cuz of Wikia being able to import everything. ---Hockeyben 14:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I wasn't implying anything, lol ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Jiang Wei Jiang Wei is completely copied from Wikipedia. It should be deleted. ---Hockeyben 17:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yep I know, I marked it for deletion because of that. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Meh... I'll just delete it right away ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Personage Layout and Qiao Xuan User Vvill just wrote a bio about Qiao Xuan and he used Layout Personages for this. I think Layouts suck man and it comes with flaws too. If ya wanna make changes to his article you have to do it using that layout, which sucks, try it out for yourself and you'll see. btw, Vvill's only source for his Qiao Xuan article is the biographical dictionary and imo it's almost an exact copy. --3KingdomsMaster 11:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, what a welcome. If you have a problem with the article, improve it or delete it. I hardly think it's an "exact copy". :I'm not a fan of that layout either but this was my first article, and I didn't see where else to change it. The template doesn't seem to work either. :Vvill 20:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That's indeed not a very proper welcome. Sorry for that and.... welcome :-D ::On the other hand, he was not really welcoming you, just informing me about the Layout for Personages and your article. I agree it's not an exact copy, or "almost an exact copy", but while I read it, it did feel familiar to me tbh. But that's ok. At the moment only once source is used for the article. The article will become more unique when people with different sources edit it. ::I understand where 3KM's worries come from though, because we don't have that many users :-( But anyway, thanks for the contribution :-) I'll keep the article online. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) By Chance? Do you play Need For Madness? I also help out at that wiki and I felt it was kind of lonely. Bookbay 11:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, sorry, never even heard of it ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 7K we hit 7,000 articles over at Autopedia !! ---Hockeyben 20:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Autopedia skin I've made some changes to Autopedia's skin. What do you think?--Hockeyben ✉ 19:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm I'm not so sure tbh... Is it based on anything? On the colour's of a car manufacturer or something? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just made some tweeks as well :-P, what do you think? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I like your tweaks. :) Let's see what Rayous (that's Knight you know) thinks. --Hockeyben ✉ 23:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Frankly, it irritates my eye. --[[User:Rayous|'Ray']][[User talk:Rayous|'ous']] 14:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then just edit it. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Which skin? They grey or white one? I like the white one... looks sleek. --Hockeyben ✉ 01:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Navigation bar I noticed that your wiki's top navigation bar looks different from mine. How do I get it to look like yours? --[[User:Rayous|'Ray']][[User talk:Rayous|'ous']] 08:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :You have to request it from Sarah Manley at Community Center. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, actually I just noticed it's also available in Wikia Labs! ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Some bad news for Autopedia, Red marquis has decided to semi-retire from the site, which is a major blow to us. On the bright side, Autopedia is growing very fast, and currently has 8,300 articles! --Hockeyben ✉ 14:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::That's too bad, he seemed like a good admin having built up WikiCars from scrap. Now what? I see he wants you guys to take over and make something out of it. Good luck with that. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::We're basically going to try to do things the way he did for so many years, to keep the formatting similar. --Hockeyben ✉ 15:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Siteground Hey. I was wondering if you could give me some advice. I'm at a loss at what to do with my hockey site. ShoutWiki has now been down for ages, and I feel that they are very unreliable even once they come back. During the downtime, I have moved lots of the more notable articles to Wikipedia, and some of the less notable ones on a back up site here on Wikia. As most of the European and Asian hockey articles can be found on those two sites, I'm wondering whether to create a new site on Siteground, and copy over the International hockey articles. The biggest drawbacks to siteground are that it is a paid host ($4/month), and you have to install MediaWiki yourself. The positives are that the service is very reliable, you can choose the skins you want, and customize more things than on a wikifarm. My other option is to copy more stuff to the backup Wikia site, and my final option is to just stick with ShoutWiki (I will still be keeping the wiki regardless).--Hockeyben ✉ 15:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I've decided to stick with Shoutwiki for now. --Hockeyben ✉ 16:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::If you're good with MediaWiki and you can afford the $4,- than it's a good alternative I think, personally I just prefer a "normal" wiki-farm, because it's free and I'm not .css / mediawiki / etc expert. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm decent with Mediawiki, but if something went wrong, I doubt I'd be able to fix it. I've decided to stick with shoutwiki for now, but if things fall apart there again, I may move. --Hockeyben ✉ 18:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall Hi Zantam! We're ready to expand the Message Wall test to some of the other wikis who've requested it. Are you still interested? Keep in mind that it's still buggy and not everything's been developed yet, so being an early tester means helping your community members understand that. We'll definitely appreciate any feedback you can offer, though, and we've found that most test wikis have had no trouble adjusting to it. Respond on my talk page to let me know if you'd still like it enabled! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC)